school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
David
David Henry Callahan, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is a friend of Tom from School. Him, Tom, and Willy have been best friends since Pre-School. In Middle School, he wasn’t in any of Tom and the gang’s classes, but they did sit at lunch together. In High School, he’s in their Biology Class. In the Forever Sophomores Series, he is once again not in any of their classes. He appears in almost every episode. Personality David is very happy and energetic. He is always willing to tell Tom and his friends about his weekend or life stories. As mentioned before, David, Tom, and Willy have been best friends since Pre-School. They hung out together a lot in the 6th grade with Patrick and Richard, who had since left the school for different reasons. Patrick dropped out because Ms. Baker was verbally abusing him, and Richard moved to Virginia. David is shown to be pretty smart. Like, for example, He is good at Biology, unlike Tom and his friends, who aren’t really good at it. Whenever they did a worksheet together, David would be the only one who had the answers. In the 6th grade, he would sometimes get upset, but later on, he was shown to be a bit calmer. David is always willing to hang out with friends, but Tom and the gang wouldn’t be involved as much. That changed in “Weekend at Daniel’s”, when Tom, Willy, Alex, and Rigby went to the movies with Daniel and David. They began hanging outside of school more often, since they don't have any classes together. Appearance David has fair skin, brown eyes, and curly brown hair. He wears a black digital wristwatch on his right wrist. He started wearing glasses in Season 11. His outfits vary throughout the series, but he is mostly seen in 4 outfits. Original Series In the Original Series, He wore an ice blue T-shirt with a grayish-tan hooded vest, dark blue jeans, and dark yellow sneakers. He is also seen wearing these outfits: * a dark blue hoodie with green and white accents and black jeans. * a t-shirt of varying colors with a pair of shorts, which also vary in color. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures series, He started wearing glasses. His new outfit consisted of an orange jacket, a green short-sleeved undershirt, the same dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. High School Years In the High School Years series, he wears a brown North Face jacket, a red long-sleeve undershirt, gray pants, and gray sneakers with orange trim. He sometimes wears his current jacket with an undershirt of varying colors, usually white, light blue, green, red or black. He also wears black, green, khaki brown, or dark blue shorts or pants. Forever Sophomores In the Forever Sophomores series, he got yet another new outfit, which consisted of a red hooded jacket, a white short-sleeve undershirt, and blue jeans. He later switches to a dark blue hoodie with a green Under Armor logo on it, along with light gray jeans. His undershirt is still white. Near the end of the series, David wears a light blue t-shirt with a white tank-top underneath, a necklace with a silver tag, and military green cargo shorts. He wore his previous sneakers in Season 28 and most of Season 29, but starting at "Atmospheric Quiz", his sneakers are dark gray with black soles and red accents. Childhood As a child, He wore a green polo shirt, black and gray checkered shorts, and brown sneakers. The Weirdness War David is shown wearing 3 outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits he wore are listed below: * When he attends school on Friday, he can be seen wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, and his gray and red sneakers. * When attending school on Monday, he wore a pale pink Special Olympics t-shirt with the same black shorts and gray sneakers. * On the last day of school, David wore clothing similar to his primary outfit in Season 37, but he wore a pair of black socks instead of his white ones. Advanced Education In the Advanced Education series, David can be seen wearing a dark gray t-shirt with scattered white stripes, but keeps his military green cargo shorts and white socks from his previous outfit. His t-shirt and cargo shorts are sometimes seen in different colors. He wore his previous sneakers in his first few appearances in the series, but starting with "Assembled Power-Outage", they were replaced by a lighter gray pair of sneakers with white soles and Nike symbols. He wears a similar outfit in the promotional artwork, but his t-shirt is red, and his cargo shorts are brown. Also, a blue hoodie is tied around his waist. His socks and sneakers remain the same. His outfit stays the same near the end of the season, but his shorts are gray instead of green. In the Season 1 finale, he wore a light gray hoodie with a dark gray hood and sleeves, his gray shirt underneath, black jeans, and the same sneakers. In Seasons 2-9, David wears a blue or black hooded jacket over a t-shirt or sweater of varying colors(usually green, blue, black, gray, or other colors), his white undershirt, gray or blue jeans, and the same sneakers. This outfit can be seen in different colors. Near the end of Advanced Education, he would wear a t-shirt with shorts or jeans. He sometimes wears a hoodie with this outfit. His clothing can be seen in the colors blue, red, white, black, green, or gray. * In the Halloween special, David wore his brown jacket from High School Years over his black hoodie, a white undershirt, and his gray jeans and sneakers. * During Pajama day, he wore navy blue pajamas with the same jacket. * In Part 1 of "David's Birthday", he wore his orange jacket from 8th Grade Adventures over a dark blue hoodie with light gray sleeves, green pockets, and an orange hood, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and his gray sneakers. He doesn't appear in Part 2, but in Part 3, he wore a light gray long-sleeved shirt, his white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and white socks. * In the Thanksgiving Special, David wore a black jacket over a black hoodie, his white undershirt, blue jeans, and his old gray and red sneakers from Forever Sophomores. The Next Day, he wore a navy blue hoodie with red trim with the same white undershirt, dark blue pants, and gray sneakers from his primary outfit. * In his Lego Minifigure form, he wore a gray blazer over a white shirt with a red and yellow striped tie, and a lighter blue pair of jeans. * During the Best Buddies Prom, David wore a khaki suit over a blue shirt, a brown striped tie, and brown shoes. During the Advanced Education finale, David wears 5 different outfits. Each one is listed below: * On Day 1, he wore a light blue t-shirt with his blue jeans and gray sneakers. * On Day 2, he wore a dark blue jacket with green on the inside, a gray undershirt, and the same blue jeans and gray sneakers. * On Day 3, he wore a black t-shirt with gray shorts and the same sneakers. * On Day 4, he wore an outfit similar to Day 2, but with a white undershirt. * On Day 5, he wore his dark blue jacket over a navy blue t-shirt, black shorts, and the same socks and sneakers. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, David wears an aqua-blue t-shirt with a yellow line-like marking on the top right corner. He also wears the same green cargo shorts that he was previously seen wearing at the end of Forever Sophomores and Season 1 of Advanced Education. On his feet, he wears white socks and his light gray sneakers from the Advanced Education series. * In "Battle Royale", David wore a gray t-shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, the same green cargo shorts, black socks, and his gray sneakers. Senior Year David’s main outfit is a dark blue collared jacket over a turquoise t-shirt with black shorts. He would also be seen wearing a t-shirt with cargo or athletic shorts in warm weather and a hoodie or jacket with a long or short-sleeved undershirt and jeans or athletic pants in cold weather. He keeps his gray sneakers from the previous series. His clothing is normally seen in the colors red, blue, black, gray, green, white, or yellow. * In the Alternate timeline featured in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag", he wore a red t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and his usual gray sneakers. * During the Homecoming Dance, David wore the same outfit from Best Buddies Prom. Biography David was born on November 21, 2002. He met Tom in preschool, and he became his best friend before Willy. They hung out from Kindergarten all the way to 6th Grade. In 7th and 8th Grade, He wasn't in any of Tom's classes, but they still sat together in lunch. He was in his Biology class in Freshman Year, but when they got into Sophomore Year, David and Tom were once again in separate classes. However, they still had lunch together once every cycle. Relationships David can get along with pretty much anybody, Especially Tom and Willy, who have been his best friends for so many years. Trivia * David is Tom's oldest friend * The only time David was in the same class as Tom and co. was in the High School Years series, in Biology. * He was in every class with Tom in 6th Grade. * David has stated on multiple occasions that he is allergic to peanuts. Gallery DC1.PNG|Domenic standing with Kelsi DC2.PNG|Crossed arms/Standing next to Tico DC3.PNG|Domenic with Ethan and Brian DC4.PNG|At the Movies DC5.PNG|In FS Intro Domenic OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Domenic 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Domenic HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Domenic FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Domenic_OS.png Domenic_8GA.png Domenic_HSY.png Domenic_FS.png Domenic FS2.png David FS_End.png Domenic_AE.png Domenic_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Domenic_AE 2.png|AE Season 2 Outfit Domenic_AE 3.png David_7G.png|12-13 Year-Old David in Advanced Education Flashbacks David_8G.png|13-14 Year-Old David in Advanced Education Flashbacks David_9G.png|14-15 Year-Old David in Advanced Education Flashbacks David_10G.png|15-16 Year-Old David in Advanced Education Flashbacks Domenic_AE4.png Domenic_DD.png Domenic_SY.png